New found Desires
by yamiyugibakuraryoulove
Summary: Ryou thinks that Yugi and Yami being boyfriends is prety weird, but just wait till a new student changes his ideas on homosexuality XD previously deleted yaoi puzzleshipping lime no lemon Bakuraxryou ryouxbakura yamixyugi setoxjoey setoxjou malikxmarik
1. Chapter 1

SSry, short chapter! R&R and btw...I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFICTION, MEANING I DONT OWN ANYTHING REGARDING YUGIOH.

Chapter 1:

I sighed. Sighed one more time. And...sighed again. Wait-maybe these were yawns. That's what an involentary sigh is, right? *SLAM!* I jumped when the tan skinned hand slapped my desk, causing me to loose my train of thought. "M-Malik!" I hated it when he did that.

"Thinking bout Yugi?"  
"What?!" I was still a bit dazed.  
"I SAID 'were you thinking about going to Yugi's tonight?"  
"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure."  
Malik puched out his bottom lip and folded his arms.  
"Liar."  
"Nope. Not lieing."  
"Liar, liar! You just seem so depressed lately...what's up?"  
To fill in the awkward silence, I ironically forced an awkward laugh. He raised an eyebrow. Damn, he knew me so well.  
"I don't know, I just.. I just think I'm a bit worried."  
"About?"  
"Well, there-there seams to be..sort of...an epidemic occuring here." I whispered into my deep blue collar. "Really? What?" Malik leaned in closer, suddenly interested.  
"W-well, what I mean is..."  
"Just spit it out already!" He whispered in a harsh tone.  
"Shhhh! Alright, Alright!" I placed my hand in front of his mouth, but instantly pulled it back when gave it a second thought.  
"Every one's just been...turning gay."  
I wasn't prepared for Malik sudden outurst of laughter.  
"BWAHAHAHAHA! WHAT?! HAHAHA...REALLY?! OH THANX *giggles* YOU JUST MADE MY DAY!"  
"No, no really! First Yugi, then Yami, then Mar-"  
"Zip it! No one needs to know about that one! And besides, he's an Egypt now so it doesn't matter."  
"Okay, well you get my point."  
He leaned closer this time to whisper. "So what are you worried about, again?"  
"Epidemic."  
"Meaning what? That we're next?" His face turned red and he burst out into laughter again. Nice best friend he's being.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. It does sound a bit foolish once you say it outloud..."

When I finished, the teacher walked in and Malik hurried to take his seat behind me. Why couldn't he just sit in the seat next to me? I'm sure the teacher wouldn't mind either way. Wait-who was that with the teacher?

"...and you will be in here ON TIME every day. No excuses. I lock the door at the last bell."  
A taller gentleman with snow white hair like mine followed the teacher in the classroom. He looked quite bored and slightly spaced out as the teacher jabbered.

"Well, now, you can take that empty seat next to Ryou, right over there."  
That was the first time we ever made eyecontact. Electricity. That's what I felt. It couldn't have been anything else.  
I probably looked more in shock than than a kid that first experienced a car horn or coke. He on the otherhand, looked like he was ready to murder someone. Particularly me, in this case.

Uh-oh! Oh bloody hell, he's coming this way! Almost in slow motion. And I litterally couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was definately something to look at-wait, what? Oh, did his glare just deepen? What do you mean, of course it did! Look away! Look away, damn it!

*Slam!* deja vu.  
His casual stroll came to an abrupt stop when he slammed his hand on my table. "I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead," I thought to myself.

"What? Do you have a problem with me or something?"  
I couldn't be dead. Angels don't blush this hard. Speaking of which, was that a demon grin?

"Too godly to look away or someth'n?"  
In a sence, yes.  
"N-no!"  
he faked a sniffel. "Awww. My fealings are hurt."  
He continued to take his seat and remain in the same, relaxed position all class period. While I was deteriorating in my seat. Worst awkward silence of my life.

At lunch, Yugi talked mostly about his sleep over we were all going to. I really didn't pay much attention, though. I spent my time thinking about that new fellow. He seamed prety mad, but then went straight to joking sarcasm. He's messing with me... Why can't I stop thinking about him? He did that on purpose. I barely said anything to him and he's already driving me crazy.

Like every lunch, Yugi and Yami sat across from me, holding hands. I still thought that was just weird. I'll probably never get use to the idea. Malik Sat on that side of the tabel as well, diagonal to me and next to Yugi. I sat alone on my side. There were two empty seats next to me. Of course Joey and Seto could sit there, but they usually go sit off on there own. It's slightly creepy how Seto gets so possesive of Joey. I sometimes wondered about that.

It scared me a little when Yugi jumped up out of no where, waving his hand around.  
"Hey, hey! Bakura! Hey! Over here! Sit with us!" Who's Ba-oh bloody hell... really? Really Yugi?  
A tray slammed on the table next to me, and jumpy as I am just had to yelp. Great. I believed the room just got colder.

"So, Bakura, where 'ya from?"  
"England," He proudly stated.  
"Hey, aren't you from England, Ryou?" I despised you for that one Yugi. I swore he tried to bring in the conversation on purpose. I shot a desperate look at Malik which made him stutter before speaking up for me.  
"Oh, well y-yeah, and I'm from Egypt." Thank you. Thank you so much.  
"Reall, now? Egypt. Interesting." Bakura seemed to have dropped all sarcasm in his voice. I refused to turn to look at him though, so I couldn't read anything by the look on his face.

I could see Yugi, though. He fidgeted in his seat while Bakura and Malik talked about Egypt and how Marik was working with Ishizu on some artifacts there. Every time he tried to speak, Malik would just speak up. Maybe it was just safer for Yugi not to talk to Bakura.

"Hey, hey! Bakura, do you want to come to my house tonight? "  
"Excuse me?"  
"My house. Everyone's sleeping over. Come on, it'll be fun!" Yugi's face glowed like a nightlight.  
"Um-sure. Where at?" Heart attack. I was going to have a heart attack. A sleep over with...BAKURA?! Wait, wait what was the big deal? It was just frightening, sarcastic, and intimidating Bakura. Nothing more. Yes. I was going to have a heart attack.

* * *

thanx for reading:D:D:D my first fanfic ever so...dont be harsh when you R&R :D:D:D:D:D:D

p.s srry for the short chpter but you just needed to know the basics


	2. Sleep over time :D

Chapter 2:

ibeseeingyou thanx for liking it :D i continue

I couldn't believe I was actually going to spend the night with Bakura...uh-at Yugi's place...I mean.  
I was so nervous I was sweating before I could ring the doorbell. My hand was shaking when I reached up to ring it, but the door opened on its own.  
"Ryou! You're finally here! We already ate most of the snacks....but you came just in time for the game!"  
"Oh. Alright." What game?  
As I stepped in, Yugi took my bag and skipped off, telling me to join the circle. I scanned the room until my eyes fell on a group of my closest friends.  
Seto sat with Joey. A little bit too close... They're starting to look like Yugi and Yami. Yami sat next to an empty space I assumed to be Yugi's, and Malik sat by-Bakura? Then..Then that only leaves me to sit in one spot. The other side of Bakura. Great.

Malik looked up and waved his hand at me.  
"Oh Ryou, over here! We're about to start!" Just then, Yugi came back and nudged me towards the circle. "Come on Ryou!"  
It felt like I was being forced to sit by this guy. Actually, I prety much was. I took my seet and tried not to squirm from the uncomfortable fealing I got from being around him.

"Just couldn't resist sitt'n by me, right?"  
"W-what? N-no, I-"  
I pointed at Yugi to back me up, but he didn't take the seat I thought he would. He sat in Yami's lap. Nice.  
"I...uh..."  
"Well, I can't blame you. Who wouldn't want to sit next to this God?"  
Was it just me, or was this guy really cocky? I let out a sigh and gave up. Stupid Malik, giggling on the other side of Bakura. Joey skooted over to fill in the gap and probably to shut us up.  
"So, you got the bottle?" Yugi questioned Bakura. Why did we need a bott-oh no. Oh bloody hell no! "Yup, right here." Bakura pulled a bottle from behind him -and ra knows where- and placed in the center of the circle.  
"No, no. My party. I get the first spin." Yugi grinned innocently and reached for the bottle while Bakura backed off. It spun and spun and spun. The finally landed on Seto. Oh dear.  
"Spin again." Seto spit out. Yugi was way ahead of him.  
"Heh..just a practice spin...I guess."  
This time the bottle landed on Malik. Wow that was close. Almost got Bakura. Wait...why do I care? Yami did though. He growled at Malik.  
"Yamiiii! You said you wouldn't do this tonight."  
"I'm sorry yugi. Go ahead." Yami looked away though.  
Instead of kissing, both Yugi and Malik just stood up and walked away. No, they walked to the closet. "What game is this?" Bakura leaned in close to me to whisper something in my ear. I involetarily shivered again.  
"7 minutes in heaven. We agreed on this before you showed up." Malik giggled before adding on to his statement.  
"Yeah, but we're playing it a little differently."  
"How so?" I asked, nervous to find out the answer.  
"Well it won't last 7 minutes if we don't vote on it. Once they're in there, we get to decide when we want to open the door. And, if one person wants to do something, the other has to follow....so basically it's not seven minutes in heaven at all!" I felt myself blushing madly, and I'm pretty sure I heard Yami growl again.

Yugi and Malik went in the closet while Bakura and Yami debated on when to let them out. "I say now." Yami sounded stern.  
"No, lets give them a minute. I'm sure Yugi's never enjoyed himself this much before, and no. I'm not implying anything."  
Bakura could definately get sarcastic. Seto leaned back and pretended not to care and Joey started to laugh at the anticipation.  
The game was making me feal nervous. What if I ended up with....no. Dont think about that. What are the odds? Oh yeah. 1/6.

Yami stood and raced for the door. It swung open and Malik let go of Yugi just as fast. "A hickey! You're dead Malik!"  
Seto found the incident funny, but Yugi had a problem with it. Malik definately had a new found fear of Yami as well.

Alright, who wants to go next?  
With out speaking, Seto reached for the bottle and twitched his wrist. The bottle spun so fast it was just a blur.  
Oh wow. It landed on Joey. I expected Joey to freak out, but he was the first in the closet. Seto just strolled patiently and they stayed in there for an extremely long time. Every one was scared to open the door.

"Alright, I'll open it if that means I'm the next to spin," Bakura declared as he stood and stepped over to the closet. He swung open the door and I was horrified to see Joey's shirt off with Seto's hand down his pants! Everyone laughed but me. I think I was traumatized.

Bakura sat down and gripped the bottle almost tight enough to shatter it. I was surprised it didn't.  
He swung it and it spun a few times before landing on Yami..Seto..Joey..Malik...Him...me....Yugi..? Yugi! Oh hell no! Not Yugi! Not-crap...I was caring again. That had to stop.

Yugi's face was that "deer caught in headlights" look. I was too scared to look at Bakura's facial expression. "Joey's pants are down!" Everyone turned to innocent Joey to see what Yugi was yelling about when we heard a light "ding." "Well would you look at that? The bottle is pointing at Ryou! Have fun you too."  
"Malik, what-" And that's when I noticed the bottle was pointing at me.  
Wait, ME? oh no oh no oh no! Oh bloody hell no! What will he do with me? I can't stop him!

"Come on, Ryou. Let's have fun." Bakura grinned, flashing... oh my, were those fangs ? He gripped my hand and I was dragged and pulled to my doom. Yami and Malik were snickering now. I could have sworn I heard Yugi mutter "perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

___________________________________________________________________Chapter 3_____________________________

Warning! Yaoi action!  
*Inside the closet.*

Of course there was no light, so I could only feal Bakura's breath down the back of my neck. Damn, I wished that closet wasn't so small.  
His breathing and mine were speading up. Was he nervous too? Maybe nothing would hap-  
Oh bloody hell!! His hand! His hand is at the the bottom rim of my shirt! He tugged on it twice before reaching up my shirt slowly. His cool hand made me have goosebumps. Hopefully he didn't notice.

He trace my abdomen with his cold fingers until he decided to pinch me.  
"UH-!" His other hand cupped my mouth, keeping me silent. I froze.  
He continued to trace shapes and raise goosebumps on my skin. So close to the doorknob...

Before I could reach it, he spun me around and both hands went for my shirt. I wanted to stop him, but I was scared...or maybe I wanted...no no. Of course I didn't. He slid my shirt off and cupped his hand over my face again. I was terrified when I felt his hair tickle my chest as he leaned in. He started at my collar bone and worked his way down in kisses.  
"Mmm.." Oh no! I didn't mean to moan! I hope it wasn't too loud.  
"See, you DO like me." That was not neccasary.  
He continued to kiss me, and I just might have moaned a tiny bit...

"Well if you like that much, let me continue."  
"No!" I spat out with out thinking.  
He didn't listen. He used both hands to hold me back and leaned forward to trail kissed down me. I was sweating. Sweating way too much. He breathed one hot breath on me before whispering something.  
"Sounds like we're done here." "Wait, what?!" "Heh. Sorry."

The pain...the agonizing pain and thats it?! I slipped my shirt back on, and I buttoned my pants, (however the hell those got undone,) before realizing he was right. Just then, the door swung open and Yami gave me a frown.

"What? Nothing? Borrrrring." I gave a sigh and walked back over to the circle. Only one person noticed my dilema seeing as Malik Smirked and laughed as I sat down. I grinded my teeth and wiped the small droplets of sweat from my forhead. Hmmm. I thought there was more than that.  
My face on the other hand, was just as hot as I had expected. Probably just as pink as well. What the bloody hell just happened?

When I looked back up, Yugi was stretching and letting out a long yawn. "Hmmm. I think we're done here, so let's get some sleep. Joey, can you help me pull out the sleeping bags?"

I checked my watch. "Already? But Yugi, it's only nine." "Ah, you just wanna keep playing with me, don't you?" Bakura's laugh was much too exagerated. "Ryou, you can sleep in the red one. Joey's bringing them back from the closet now." I nodded and thanked him. The red was always mine. Just then, I heard a thud come from behind me. I turned around to find Bakura had brought me my bag and dropped it on the floor for me. When did he ever get up?

"Um, thanx," I mumbled.  
"Who are you thanking? This is for me." His voice wasn't as sarcastic as he probably intended because it was caught in a yawn.  
"Oh...but-"  
"But?"  
"That's sort of my bag. I always use that one."  
"Well sorry, your majesty. I didn't realize you could just suddenly decide to own anything that's rightfully Yugi's... but alright. Take it."  
"No, no. It's fine. I'll just take the purp-"  
"Nope. Sorry Ryou, Purple's mine." Joey called out on his way back from the closet.  
"Oh, uh, are there anymore?"  
"Sheesh, if it's such a big deal then just share Bakura's, Ryou," Malik teased. My face was now red from both imbarassement and anger. "Not funny," I muttered. "I don't know...I thought it was prety funny," Bakura pronounced, laying back on top of his sleeping bag.

_  
So yah I hope you liked it.... had fun writing it but it might be a while before i continue this one bcz i have an idea for another story i wanna put up this weekend or something... R&R! 3 


	4. let's talk

thankyou reviewers 3

I ended up sleeping on the floor. It did bother me somewhat, but I had convinced everyone that it was alright. Despite the coldness and and hardness, it was better than sharing with Bakura. Who knew what he would have tried to do to me in my sleep? I had just finally fallen asleep when I was rudely awakened by a shaking to the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Ryou." Bakura whispered. I stiffened. What was he up to?  
"I know you're awake, now come on." Damn.  
He tugged on my arm until I finally complied. Might as well go along with it, and him holding my arm wasn't the worst- ok, I admit it. Maybe I liked him a little. That didn't mean he didn't still scared the bloody hell out of me, though.

"Shhh," was the only sound he made.  
"Where are we-"  
"Shhh."  
*Sigh.*

I used my free arm to wipe my drowsy eyes. I couldn't imagine what he wanted at this hour; it was still so dark. I was pulled along until we reached Yugi's kitchen. Food? This late?

"Food?"  
Bakura chuckled as if to say. "Duh."  
He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of whip cream. Just whip cream. "Ew, that's all you're eating?"  
"Mmmmm." He squirted too much in his mouth, letting it overflow. Some started to drip down his chin until he licked it off. "Want some?"  
"Is this all you wanted?"  
"No. I wanted to talk."  
"Talk."  
"Yep."  
"About?"  
He gave me a blank stare and shrugged.  
"Night."  
I started to walk back to bed before he grabbed my arm. Return of the goosebumps.  
"Uh, w-what?"  
"I said I wanted to talk. So, let's talk."  
He let go, but when he did, his hand slid lightly down my arm, causing me to shiver.

"How 'bout we play a game to get to know each other?"  
"Last time we played a game, I thought you were going to..." My talking just turned into mumbling.  
"Well, I didn't. So let's start over."  
"Ok, what game?" I gave up. It didn't look like he was going to. I crossed my arms, waiting for his response.

"Hmm. How 'bout you ask me a question about yourself, and I try to answer it right. If I get it wrong, then I have to..."  
He held the bottle of whip cream in the air. "Drink this. Squirt it in my mouth, and same goes for you."  
"Hmph. Some punishment."  
"Do you wanna play or not?"  
"Sure, sure." I yawned. Maybe I was just dreamy. It all seamed a bit fuzzy anyways. Nope, the goosebumps were real.

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"What's the first question?"  
"Oh...uh.. well, does true or false count?"  
"Mhm."  
"Ok, true or false? I have the most terrible fear of white vans and weapons."  
"Easy. True. Give me something I have to think about."  
"Oh, um, ok. True or false? My first kiss was when I was 14."  
"Hmmm. Sounds about right. True."  
"Nope. False."  
"What? Then when was it?"  
I blushed slightly and kicked the hair behind me.

"You havn't kissed any one yet?"  
"Nope." I was both imbarrased and a little proud. "Really, now?" An evil grin stretched across his face. Oh no. That one was a mistake. I half expected him to step further and try to attack me again, but he just squirted the whip cream in his mouth.  
"Moy tawn." He stated before swallowing.

"I use to be an honorary boyscout."  
"You? No, I can't imagine that....but I"m going to go on a wild guess. True." It felt weird. I was starting to feal comfortable where I stood. The coldness I thought surrounded Bakura seamed to warm up now that I was talking with him.  
"Very good. Thought you'd miss that one."

"My turn," I stated, grinning.  
"True or false? I'm allergic to cats."  
"You seam like the type. I'll go for true."  
"Wrong. I barely have any allergies. You suck at this game."  
"You're right, I'm loosing at my own game."  
Again, he squirted whip cream in his mouth.

"Alright, my turn again. True or false? I'll steal one from you... My first kiss was when I was 14."  
"No way. That has to be false. You just took that one."  
"Wrong. Thought it was funny that it was true for me, so I used it."  
"What? I'm wrong?"  
"Yep. Come on over here. Time for your punishment."  
I gulped. Was he planning on choking me?  
I took one step forward and so did he. "Open. Wide."

I took a deep breath, tilted my head back, and did as he said. He squirted whip cream in my mouth until it was overflowing and I really did just about choke. When I closed my mouth, it pushed out the excess creme, leaving it on my face. I looked up at Bakura angry, but he seamed to be amused with a smirk. I didn't expect him to hold my chin and lean closer. When our noses touched, I felt his tounge lightly lick my lips. It was so warm and smooth! I wanted to back up, but I wanted...more.

He leaned in once more, and this time further. Instead of licking my lips tenderly again, he kissed me! His lips were pressed to mine, and not gently. He almost forced his way in. I could feal my face heating up and my palms sweating. My first kiss... was a guy? And Bakura? Well at that point I really didn't care. I moved forward just enough to press my body up against his. The hand he used to pinch and tilt my chin slid down my jaw and to the back of my neck. Closer. Just bring me closer.

I opened my mouth just a little, and he slid his tongue in far enough to press against the tip of mine, and that was all. That was all we had time for. Before I could understand what was happening, Bakura had let go, pushed me away, and the lights were turned on.

"H-ham...Ham... Mmmm" Joey muttered as he entered the kitchen in his pale blue boxers. Awkward.  
"Where? wherez meh ham?" His eyes were barely open and he walked right past us to the fridge. Nice.

Bakura nudged me and we both left the kitchen to go back to where we slept. My face was still hot and I felt like 'eeking' like a school girl at the top of my lungs. That was thrilling! Excilerating! Drop dead amazing! I wanted-no I NEEDED more from him!  
I couldn't sleep all night. I tossed and turned. Was Bakura able to sleep? He didn't stur a bit! Gahhh! I had to tell Malik! Morning come! Come on sun! Rise faster!

_  
Thought I had writer's block yesterday, but then I came up with this on the spot ! XD R&R PLZZZ so i know someone wants me to continue typing xoxoxo


	5. Iscream for ice cream !

hey im back, sorry ive just been working on "A peasant named Yugi." Been getting alot of reviews on that im grateful for ! :D i took the time to read previous chapters on this story and realized everything seems a bit rushed. I'll go back and edit that, adding more detail. For now though, here is a new chapter! :D

I woke up due to some increasingly annoying nudges coming from some short, stubby fingers.  
"Come on Ryou, we're having ice cream!" My eyes fluttered open as I sat straight up. My neck and back were unsurprisingly sore.

"Yugi? This early?" "Yeah well... It was Joey's idea." Yugi grinned and skipped off to the kitchen shouting,  
"He's up, he's up!"

"Finally! Now we can eat!" I heard Joey shout from the kitchen. Thanks, Jou.  
"Not yet, he hasn't put his together yet!" Yugi contradicted.  
I stood, rubbing my back and groaning. That REALLY wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should have shared that bag with Bakura...

"Come on, come ON! " Yugi begged me to move faster.  
I shuffled my way into the kitchen and plastered a fake smile on my face.  
"Good morning every one. Sorry I'm not a morning person."

Everyone sat at the counter on high stools. Jou, Marik, and Malik stared hungrily at their icecreams. Bakura and Seto just looked bored. Yami wasn't anywhere, though.  
I took my seat next to Bakura. I wasn't surprised that was the only available one. Everyone had vanilla or chocolate icecream with different sprinkles and toppings like peanuts, fudge, oreo, eminems, peanut butter syrup, etc.

Yugi placed a bowl of icecream in front of me with chocolate syrup and colorful sprinkles. "I know you like it plain, Ryou."  
"Thank you very much, Yugi."

Just then, Yami came in the door holding a grocery bag.

"Got the whip cream. Still no one knows who ate it all last night?" Yami stated, kicking the door closed.  
"Stop looking at me!" Jou shouted. When I turned, I realized everyone was staring at him. Every one EXCEPT a smirking Bakura of course.

"Here. Eat up." Yami plopped 3 cans of whipped cream on the counter. Jou reached for one, popped the cap off, and proceeded to squirt it in his mouth.

"Eww, Jou! Stop that, its gross. Just put it on your icecream like everyone else," Yugi shouted. Malik and Yugi giggled. "Mwad?" Jou tried to speak through the whip cream.

I started to blush, remembering last night. I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a light nudge on my left thigh. I looked up at Bakura who wasn't staring at me, but looking completely bored as he pushed his spoon around in his chocolate icecream.

"Hey Yugi," Bakura suddenly looked up, still ignoring me.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I stay later today? My sister is doing this baby sitting thing and I don't want to be stuck at home with those little brats."  
"Oh, sorry Bakura. The museum has some new artifacts up and Grandpa and me already decided to do that together..."  
Bakura groaned, lifting a scoop of ice cream to his mouth.  
I quickly perked up, having an idea.  
"Oh, Bakura, you can just come home with m-"

Jou dropped his spoon on the floor and started swaying back and forth, holding his head and yelling through his teeth.  
Yugi and Malik grabbed his shoulders, asking him what was wrong.

"Oh, Jou, are you alright?" I asked, frantic.  
"Gooooood! Shitty brain freeze!" Jou growled, calmed down and getting nasty looks from Kaiba.

I sighed, not from relief, but frusteration. Maybe it wasn't worth mentioning. What would make him want to come to your house anyways?

We finished eating and everyone was ready to watch a horror movie. Something about killers and...well that's all I needed to excuse myself.

Bakura stayed with them, watching the movie...not that I expected him to follow me into the kitchen. I drummed my fingers against the counter top, thinking over what I should say to him. Maybe I would say...no that's stupid. Or what if I...no he'd just laugh at that. Gahhhh!

Screaming from the living room came to an abrupt end when every one started to groan.

"Ah man! The dvd's scratched." Everyone complained and gave it a few more tries before giving up.  
"Sorry, guys. I guess I'll rent another one next weekend," Yugi apologized.

"That's alright, Yug. We better get going anyway. Your grandpa's coming home soon anyways."  
"OK. Bye guys." Yugi said, disapointed.

I sulked. There went my chance. Oh well...

We all packed up and hugged Yugi goodbye. "See you guys at school monday!"

Every one left, talking about next weekend already. Bakura though, stopped me on the porch.

"Hey."  
"Hi, Bakura?"  
"You were saying something to me in there?" My insides did a back flip.  
"Oh...oh, um...yeah."  
"Well? I'm listening." That just made me more nervous.  
"Yeah, see...I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house. Not that it beats your house or anything..."  
"Sure."  
"What?"  
"I said, 'sure.' It's like another, more catual way of saying 'yes.'"  
"Wow."  
"So where do you live?"  
"Just down the street. We'll walk."

The entire 5 minute walk there was silent. He walked slightly behind me, his gaze burning into my back.

Bakura's POV (Wasn't expecting that, were you?)

He was just tempting me on purpous. He swayed his hips like a girl, makine be want to just jump forward that moment, not caring how out-in-the-open we were. Damn, he looks cute with his hair all messed up still. First sexy bed head I've seen...  
How long have we been walking anyways? Shit, it feels like forever. I'm sweating. Or was that just from Ryou?

"Well here we are."  
"Huh?" I looked up. He was right. We were in front of a plain, one-story house. Painted white, widows, door, everything you need.  
"Um, Bakura?" He asked in that fragile sounding voice of his.  
"What?"  
"You coming or not?"  
The door was wide oped and he was already sticking his keys in his pocket. "Hmph."

I stepped inside, scanning every inch of the place. Prety boring looking. And...clean. Hell, this place was creepy clean. What, was his family a bunch of germophobes or something?

"Nice place." I said, trying to sound interested. "Thanks."  
"Where's your room?"  
"Upstairs. I'll show you."

I followed him upstairs until he pushed a door open, leading to a small room. A simple bed with white sheats, a desk with notes and other papers scattered on top of it and a closet. Wow.

"Well, this is it."  
I dropped my bag on the floor and kicked it to the side.

Ryou's POV:

I rubbed my arm and bit my bottom lip. He was deffinately judging my room. He probably thinks I'm the most boring nerd...  
"I like it." He strutted over to my bed, plopped down, and looked at me questioningly.

"Sooo...what now?"

"Hmmm. What do you want to do?" I didn't sink in until now that BAKURA was in my room! Bakura! Of all people! This was absolutely spectacular! It was so easy too...

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Ryou." "Oh, me? Well...let's see. I live with my sister Kimberly, I'm a straight A student, I like writing short stories, uh..."  
"What happened to your parents?" He asked blantly.  
"Oh, them. Well they kinda..."  
"Touchy subject? Alright, I won't ask again." Whooh!

"So what about you, Bakura?"  
"Me. I'm prety normal. Just another teanager trying to get the hell out of highschool. "  
"What about your family?"  
"Hmmm. I gotta mom and dad who both work. Mom is an entrepreneur and my dad works with some company about cosmetics or cars or something."  
"You don't know?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Nah, and I don't care."  
"Ok...well what about your sister?"  
"What sister?"  
"Your sister that's suppose to be babysitting today."  
"Huh? OH! Oh yeah, that one. Well she uh...babysits. Um prety annoying. Nags me all the time."

Bakura clicked his toungu, rolling his eyes.

"Smells like Clorox."

"What?"

"Your room. Smells like Clorox."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about that. I like things clean. Drives Kimberly crazy."

"Oh, really? Well, I kinda like it."

"Wow. She hates the smell."

"Well I don't." Bakura laid back, stretching his arms upwards.

"I'm bored." Bakura stood again, and glared at me. He was GLARING at me! What did I do ? I gulped.

Bakuras POV:

Haha! Look at him shake. He's intimidated by me, that's for sure. That look in his eyes is sooooo, gah! I can't find the words to describe how much I want to consume him.

"Bakura? W-what's wrong?"

Haha! The way his voice shakes. This is too good.

I stared at him for a few more seconds before stepping closer to him, blocking the door.

"B-Bakura?"

I reached out to touch his face, making him freeze. Oh yes. This is TOO good.

I leaned in just enough to breath on him.

"Ryou." He shivered under my touch, now. Mmmm. I could pin him to the wall at any moment! In fact...

"Bakura! What are you doing?" I pushed his shoulders back, pinning him against the wall and putting my foot on the other side of him. He barely had any room to move.

Ryou gasped, waiting for my next move. I was sure I could hear his heart pounding. Excelent.

Now, let's see how far I can push this.

"Ryou...i'm so bored...and...I NEED you." He started shivering as I whispered into his ear and goosebumps rose every where.

Ryou's POV

What was he DOING? Oh gosh, it's like in the closet! No one's here to stop him this time though!

*Front door slams.* "Ryou! I'm home!" Okay, so maybe I spoke- ahem, THOUGHT too soon.

Bakura leaned back, grinning, and flashing his k-nines. Oh my.

"I know. You can introduce me to Kimberly."

Bakura's POV

Ryou nodded, but gulped. This oughta be good.

"Bakura, please behave yourself." He said, desperation in his eyes.

I backed up, raising my hands as if I were caught doing something naughty.

"Yes sir. No funny business."

"Really, Bakura. Not just in front of Kimberly, but you're starting to freak me out. Can we take this a bit slower?"

I pretended not to hear him as I left his room, running down the hall to meet Kimberly. I must have looked prety childish doing so. Better than a seductive rapist in front of Kimberly, though. I wanted to come back here.

"Can we take this a bit slower?" This echoed in my ears. He didn't ask me to stop, nor did he reject me like I expected. He just wanted me to stop acting like a pshyco freak! He really was interested then! I thought messing with him was fun, but I didn't think I could feel so excited at the thought of him actuall... LIKING me back! Alright, Bakura. Calm down now. It's not like you're OFFICIALLY going out or anything. Yet.

"Oh, hey Ryou-...um, your not Ryou?" A young woman with long, black straight hair and large eyes that matched Ryou's stood in fron of me. She was short like him, but stood tall, much less shy than Ryou. Heh, a strong woman. I wonder how easily she could be intimidated...

DONE

Yah so thats it :D i threw in a new character to spice things up and i'll write more if i get some reviews. If you want me to continue, please comment so I know to keep writing! :D

* guess what? I wasn't getting reviews on "DOn't be mistaken, I AM trying to seduce you," So I went back and almost completely changed it ! NOw its all new and fresh :D:D:D

* "A peasant named Yugi," on the other hand I update almost daily) :D with love, Katie :D

(BY THE WAY, I AM ITCHING TO WRITE A NEW STORY :D I NEED HELP THOUGH, CAUSE I WRITE THEM FOR YOU TO READ, SO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. I PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO VOTE ON WHAT I WILL WRITE NEXT! PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT MORE FROM ME :D)


End file.
